


Home

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: Cuddling Drabbles [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Before Maeve became a member of the Seven, on the first night of their new home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Cuddling Prompt List: https://visionarygalaxy.tumblr.com/post/187541345666/cuddling-prompts 
> 
> Three: Floor

“Come on Maeve, look lively!”

Maeve stared at the mess of blankets and pillows dotting the wood floor of their new home. Around them boxes were piled high with messy descriptions scrawled over their sides, one single lamp plugged into the outlet casting a warm, ethereal glow over the bare living room.

In the middle of the mess stood Elena. Clad in thick sweatpants and a plain black T-shirt, she was grinning with a familiar gleam in her eye, the one that held all her childlike enthusiasm. Maeve bit her lip, trying to figure out a kind way of saying this was utterly ridiculous and could we please just stay one more night at the hotel.

Unfortunately, her expression must have given it away because Elena’s eyes narrowed like a tigress spotting her prey. Maeve shook her head helplessly, “El, it’s the floor. We’ll both wake up miserable and aching. Let’s just spend one more night that the hotel and tomorrow I’ll have the bed set up in no time.”

She knew it was useless even as she protested.

Elena stepped over the blankets and stood in front of her, looking at Maeve with those dark, sincere eyes, all but pleading with her, “this is our new home, the one we’ve been waiting years for. This is the first night we own it and I am going to sleep in it, with or without you.”

Maeve could leave, head to the hotel and come back in the morning. Elena wouldn’t even hold it against her, but she already knew there was no helping it. She was already resigned to an uncomfortable night on the hard floors of their home.

She sighed, “fine.”

Elena grinned, gripping her hand and tugging Maeve bodily into the nest of blankets and pillows. The thing was, Elena had always been horribly clumsy, at least in comparison to Maeve’s unnatural reflexes and so, when Elena stepped back, her foot slipped on one of the blankets and they both found themselves tumbling to the ground.

Maeve managed to wrap an arm around Elena’s waist and tug her close just before they landed, making sure nothing smacked too painfully against the wood. It had been entirely instinct and when she looked over at her girlfriend, searching for a grimace or wince of pain, all she found was Elena’s face lit up and laughter bubbling helplessly from her lips.

It took a second, a long second of shedding the responsible seriousness that often brought her down before her own laughter joined that of Elena’s. Things were ok. They hadn’t been for a long time, a very long time, but now they finally had a home they could call theirs, steady jobs, and even a network of friendships and loved ones to keep them steady.

Sitting here with her girlfriend, tangled in blankets, in the near darkness of their apartment, Maeve felt herself relax for the first time in ages. Elena was carefree, none of the usual worries haunting her eyes, and there was no reason not to embrace it, just this once.

So, Maeve reached over and tugged Elena into her arms and laid back until she was half on top of her, their laughter slowly dying out into contented silence. Maeve’s extraordinary hearing picked up the steady thumping of Elena’s heart, the sound of air slipping in and out of her lungs with a gentle hush, could feel in her bones, the satisfaction and happiness she had missed so dearly.

“I love you.”

Elena tilted her head to look up, eyes softening and a hand coming up to push back auburn hair, “I know. I love you too.”

There really wasn’t much more to be said, in the silence that followed. They would fall asleep, dream of a bright future and maybe a little one or two running them in circles. Maybe Maeve would get that job with Vought and they could move to an even bigger home. Maybe she’d finally be able to give Elena everything she had promised.


End file.
